Ruui Skiel
'' '' "I have to keep going...I want to protect the ones I can't." '' — '''Ruui Skiel' Ruui Skiel is a Human male Jedi Knight from Naboo.Was born at 38 BBY. He was the son of former Jedi Djinn Gra'Nell and Princess Vaam Aklyus. After the tragic death of his mother and no sign of his father, Djinn's close friend and former Jedi Broa took care of the young baby. After a few months, Galei Skiel and Phi Skiel adopted the baby boy and named it Ruui. Personality "Okay, so here's the plan. Do what you have to and don't die, got it?" — Ruui Skiel Ruui as a young Jedi was a cheerful and strong willed person. He believed that all problems can be solved and he keeps going no matter how hard things get or how hopeless it seems, with a few exceptions (though it doesn't take encouragement for him to start fighting again), although he sometimes doubt himself. He also have knowledge and interest on a lot of things such as, machines, planets, creatures, history and more. He enjoys traveling through different planets and discovering new things. Ruui 'also has a carefree attitude and a reckless behavior, this get him into trouble occasionally. Even with those negative attitudes, he is still considered as a fast learner and one of the prodigies of the Jedi. ''Mott Uzali: "You fool! Are you foolish enough to think I would get beaten by the likes of you? I was a former sith lord!" Ruui Skiel: "Wow, I heard that line a couple of times already." ''Mott Uzali: "Die! Ruui Skiel: "Yep. Definitely heard those lines before." After the fight Ruui Skiel: "Ladies and gentlemen... The great former sith lord!... Who got beaten up by a padawan. Wow, now I understand why they kicked you out." One of Ruui's most prominent traits is his sense of humor. Even at the face of certain death, he alway invariably cracks a joke, to the annoyance of both friends and foes. His reasons for this vary, It's either he wants to relieve the stress of the situation or simply because he wants to hide how scared he really is. Whenever Ruui stops making jokes, he will take the the current situation with the utmost seriousness. '' '' "Ruui, If you could choose only one, who would you save? The republic or your friends?" — Bernard Ving Skirata , testing his padawan Ruui Skiel Ruui is also fiercely loyal to his friends, which often results in risking his life to save them. He has faith both in his allies and friends. His parents, Galei and Phi Skiel are very important persons in his life. He is friendly but he often gets along with others. This was also one of his greatest flaws, his attachments to both his friends and love ones. Ruui had plenty of close friends as a Jedi, like Koralia, Kei, Master Makria, Master Skirata and many more. He swore that he will protect and save his friends no matter what, and he knows that his friends will do the same for him. Biography Early Years Ruui '''at the age of 6, was interested in reading books about different kinds of things. He was rather quite adventurous and stubborn as a young boy. He often escapes the Skiel Manor and runs off to the wilderness. He loves making pranks on his friends and his loyal subjects. The Skiels were a rich family from '''Naboo. They were known for their kindness, knowledge and their blood to the royalties of Naboo, which makes them a possible and legitimate heir for the throne. Galei and Phi raised Ruui like a son. Even Ruui knew that he was adopted, it didn't bother him much about his real parents. He was often curious and loves discovering new things. At the age of 7 he had took interest in machines, creatures and cultures. He also met the friend of his father, Broa. 31.8 BBY One day, Ruui '''stubbornly disobeyed what '''Galei '''said and went away from the manor. After that, he was kidnapped by a gang for ransom. They took '''Ruui as hostage and went to the ship, heading to''' Coruscant''' to where the gang's base was. The ship ended up in an asteroid feild which made the ship damaged and malfunction. They then landed on a planet called Tatooine. While held capture, Ruui used his wits to trick the gang which gave him some time to escape. While sneaking away on the ship, he found out that there was another boy who was held hostage at the ship. He rescued the young boy and they escaped together. After a few hours of running away in the hot dessert. They introduced one another and quickly became friends. The boy's name was Faiz Gardna. '''Just like '''Ruui, '''his home planet is '''Naboo. He soon reveald that he was a youngling from the Jedi Order. He introduced Ruui to the force and how everything is connected through it. Together, they tried to survive Tatooine while looking for a way back home. They became something more like a brother to each other. After that, they found a good place to stay in. Each day they worked and did good deeds to earn money to buy food. One night, Faiz '''showed '''Ruui his lucky red hat. He said that one of his ancestors was a great Jedi and that he wants to be the same. His dream is to become a great Jedi and a strong one just like his ancestors. His father gave him his red hat and said that it will give him strength and good luck. Faiz never wore the red hat but he kept it. Ruui said it was a waste for him to not wear the hat but Faiz '''said that he will only wear it once he became a real hero. '''Ruui '''asked '''Faiz '''on how'd he got kidnapped by the gang members. '''Faiz '''showed '''Ruui '''an orange gem crystal and '''Faiz said that the gang members stole it from him and he went to the gang's ship to get it back, but he had a failed attempt that's why he ended up being captured. Ruui asked "Why would you waste your life for a stupid crystal?". "Because, this came from my parents... and they died. This is my prized possesion and my only memory of them. I'm not gonna let some stupid gang to take it from me." replied Faiz. One day, gang members discovered where the two were. The duo ran and hide but the gang members kept finding them until the two ended up in a cave. both of them looked for a hiding place but Faiz '''was caught by a gang member. The gang member said that he will kill '''Faiz if R'uui' didn't show up. Of course, Ruui '''revealed himself. The two were again captured and they headed back to gang's ship. Outside the ship were full of gang members. Until, out of no where, '''Broa walked by and threatened the gang members to release the two young boys or he will be forced to fight. The gang members laughed until Broa soon revealed that he was a former Jedi. The gang members attacked Broa but he successfully freed Ruui '''and '''Faiz. Ruui '''once again got caught by the gang chief and then he ran away taking '''Ruui '''him. '''Faiz followed the gang chief to rescue Ruui '''while '''Broa was still busy holding off the gang members. The gang chief ended up in a cliff as Faiz caught up. "Stay where you are or I'll be forced to kill your friend. I know what you are and I'm not the kind of person who underestimates." ''said the gang chief. '''Faiz '''didn't know what to do. '''Ruui' bitten off the hand of the gang chief to be released from the grip, then Ruui ran off'.' The gang chief got angry and aimed at Ruui '''and then he clicked the trigger four times. '''The death that changed everything As Ruui turned around he saw Faiz '''lying at the ground. He then realized that '''Faiz '''blocked his body to save him from the attacks. '''Faiz '''was badly wounded as blood drips from the ground. This made '''Ruui really angry. Everything around him had shaken. Rocks flew from the ground. The trees started to bend. "...Impossible! you're not a..." said the gang chief. He then flickered his hand which blowed away the gang chief from the cliff, meeting his death. Then everything started to get silent. Ruui '''approached his friend. ''Ruui:' "'F-Faiz'... W-why would you do that??" Faiz: "...H-how can I even be a hero if I can't even protect my friends?..."'' ''Ruui: "...You idiot... You..."'' ''Faiz: "'''Ruui... I didn't know you had it in you... That was... amazing..."'' Ruui: '"...'''Faiz... Please save your breath...'''" Faiz: "...H-hey... I don't think i might... m-make it... S-so... I want you... to have these..."'' '''Faiz '''handed out his lucky red hat and the orange gem crystal to '''Ruui ''Faiz: "...M-my dreams... It's all y-yours now... Promise me... O-okey?"'' Ruui '''was crying and didn't know what to say, but at this situation, at this very second, all he wanted to do was make every second count for his best friend, so he nodded. '''Faiz slowly closed his eyes. Everything was silent. Ruui was depressed and sorrowful. It was one of the worst things that happned in his life. Broa came in and didn't say a word, for he knew that he was too late. After a few minutes, Broa '''carried Faiz''' as he and Ruui walked back to his ship. While on the way back to Naboo, Broa apologized to Ruui for not being there, but Ruuii stated that it wasn't his fault. As they got back to Naboo, Ruui apologized to both Galei and Phi, but they didn't care because they were happy to see Ruui alive. Ruui told them the whole story and then they prepared a formal funeral for Faiz. Since then, Ruui wasn't the same. Ruui wore Faiz's hat to remind himself the promise he made to his fallen friend. 31.4 BBY After the bad happenings that happened to Ruui's life, He began to train himself to control his new found abilities with the help of the former Jedi, Broa. Broa recommended Ruui to join the Jedi Order to be formally trained, but Ruui did not want to become a Jedi for he was afriad that he might fail the promise he kept. Broa decided to train Ruui and help him to learn the ways of both the Force and the lightsaber. 28 BBY "the unexpected stranger" Ruui, accompanied by his 'butler' or astro-droid "Trax", went to Tatooine to re-visit the happenings of his tragedy. He told Trax to guard the ship while he goes visit the cliff where Faiz got shot. He sat around and he apologized to Faiz that he can't fulfill his promise. While being depressed, a stranger walks close and asked "What are you doing in a place like this? It's dangerous in here.". "...It's none of your business... leave me alone." replied Ruui. "...Why are you crying... is something wrong?" asked the stranger. Ruui ignored the stranger and sat near close along the cliff. He stared at his red hat and didn't say a word. The stranger got concerned at the young boy's problem so he sat near close to Ruui and said "You know, It's not always easy to accept a loss. It's hard when that someone who died is close to your heart.". "...How did you know?" asked Ruui. "Because I've been there before. I lost someone who's close to me. It made me both angry and sad..." said the stranger. "... How did you accepted his loss?" asked Ruui.'' "Because, I've learned that death always comes. It's natural. Like they said, There is no death, there is the force. He is in a better place now, and so is your friend" said the stranger. "How can you be so sure?"'' asked Ruui. The stranger stood up and said "I just know. I am sure of it.". They both watched the beautiful sunset together as the young man cheered up the young boy.'' "Well, it's getting dark, lets get you back to your ship." said the young man. The young man escorted Ruui to their ship. The young man then asked, ''"What is your name ''young one?"'' ."It's Ruui. Ruui Skiel" answered Ruui. The young man smiled and said "Someday, little one, you will be a Jedi". The stranger then greeted Ruui farewell as Ruui went back home, to Naboo. '' '' 26.7 BBY As the years past, Ruui became skilled with his saber skills using a Practice saber. He also learned some few tricks both with the force and saber, thanks to Broa. After a few days, Broa suddenly disappeared which made Ruui a bit curious. He then asked his father Galei about Broa's disappearance. Galei said he had no clue. This made Ruui a bit upset at Broa for not informing him on his trip. 26.3 '''BBY' ' It has been 3 months since Broa disappeared. He left no message nor anything. This made Ruui worried and also curious. He decided that he must do something about it. He went to the ground floor where the holo room and the control panel is and approached his butler droid 'Trax'. ''"How can I help you, master Ruui?" "Can you remember the code ID of Broa's ship? Check out the Log" "Yes sir, ACCESSING DATA... Complete" "Good. Trace the ship's destination" "Destination found. A planet called Cato Neimoidia" "...A Neimodian planet?... What would Broa be doing in a planet like that?..." "Uhm... Master Ruui, don't tell me your planning to-" "Prepare the ship for take off. Pack my things and erase this to the log" "But young master... this is dangerous" "I don't care. Your are just gonna get blame for all this anyways. C'mon pick up the pace" "I was afraid you were going to say that..." "Oh, almost forgot. Don't tell the others and make sure you hide the ID code of this ship so no one can trace us. dead to me " "...Oh dear..." ''As Ruui landed ''down to Cato Neimodia, he traced down Broa's final location. He was at the Tarko Se Arena as a contestant. WIP